world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiffany Krys
Tiffany Camila Krys (born October 12, 1991) is a Cuban professional wrestler. She works for WEW, where she is the WEW Women's Champion, currently in her first reign. Krys made her debut for WEW in September 2013 after training with former WEW Superstar, Eric James and quickly rose up within the ranks beginning an unpinned streak – she had never been physically pinned by her opponent in tag team or singles competition – that lasted nearly a year from September 2013 to August 2014, before she suffered her first singles loss to Peyton Banx on an episode of Adrenaline in August 2014. In early 2014, Krys would receive a push and started feuding with Brooklyn Carter over the WEW Women's Championship. In March 2014 Krys defeated Carter to win her first Women's Championship and became the second youngest champion (just behind Caroline) in WEW history. After her feud with Carter ended, Krys began a feud with Erin Spencer. Early life Professional wrestling career World Elite Wrestling Debut and earlier storylines (2013–2014) Info here Women's Champion (2014–present) A month or two after Krys defeated Brooklyn Carter to win the Women's Championship Erin Spencer would either call out or slander Krys saying that she should defend the title like a champion is supposed to thus showing signs of a heel turn. On the May 19, 2014 Super Animosity, Spencer had a backstage confrontation of sorts with Krys. Later that night during Krys' match with Madame Desdemona, Spencer would make her presence known down at ringside possibly scouting Tiffany. After Krys defeated Desdemona, Erin applauded before just staring her down. The following week, Erin once again was at ringside for Tiffany's match against Alexis Morrison, that same night Spencer defeated Robina Hood extending her unbeaten streak to five; Later in the night Spencer was seen talking with WEW World Champion, Shady Layne and after Ashley Tierney interrupts the conversation, before Erin unbeknownst to Shady switches her water bottle. It's revealed during the main event that Layne was drugged by B.O.S.S. as they began to beat her down before Tiffany Krys made the save for Shady. On the June 20, 2014 episode of Adrenaline after Tierney goaded Tiffany down to the ring, Spencer attacked Krys beating her down before Tierney joined in on the beatdown thus completing her heel turn and aligning herself with B.O.S.S. Later that night following the main event between Chris McKenzie and Shady Layne both Tierney and Spencer hit the ring and started attacking Shady Layne before both Krys and Vantage made the save and all six started brawling before Mrs. Vanderbilt put an end to it. Vanderbilt then as a result of Erin's previous complaints about Tiffany made the announcement that Tiffany would defend her title at Legacy: Jamaica against Spencer. At the PPV, Spencer lost to Krys thus ending her unbeaten streak in singles competition as well as her winning streak. On the August 1, 2014 episode of Adrenaline, Spencer assaulted Krys backstage thus furthering the feud. A week later on the August 15, 2014 episode of Adrenaline, Spencer defeated Rochelle Emerson and after the match she would be attacked by Krys in retaliation for the previous week's attack. Later that night following Tiffany Krys' loss to Peyton Banx she was once again assaulted by Spencer, however Ellie Starling - whom had come out to even the odds along with Krys drove both Spencer and Banx back. It was then announced that on the following episode of Adrenaline that Krys and Spencer were being forced to team up to face the team of Vendetta and Sansa Jentry. Krys and Spencer would be victorious after Spencer pinned Vendetta after Krys hit Spencer with a Shining Wizard which forced Spencer to fall on top of Vendetta for the pin. Throughout the course of the match, Spencer attacked Krys whenever she tried to gain any momentum. It was later announced on WEW.com that Krys would defend her championship against Spencer again on the September 19, 2014 episode of Adrenaline in the main event in a Submission match. Personal life Info here In wrestling Info here Championships and accomplishments *World Elite Wrestling / WEW **WEW Women's Championship (1 time, current)